Some processes for producing elements such as semiconductors, metals and metalloids generate mixtures of the element and an ionic halide. The element and the ionic halide in such mixtures must then be separated.
In one embodiment, the element and the ionic halide can be separated by a leaching process. However previous leaching processes have many drawbacks. For example, some of the previous leaching processes require an additional separation step between the element and a solid by-product. In addition, the by-products created from the previous leaching processes are generally difficult to dispose of or to recycle.